1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to holders and more particularly to a holder for a hose which is designed to dispense a concrete slurry at an elevated location.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is discussed in relation to a slurry. This slurry, though flowable, is not totally liquid. For example, it is common to mix water, cement and sand into a slurry and then pump that slurry through a hose to be dispensed at a desired location. This dispensing of slurry is exceedingly common in the construction industry. Although the present application is discussed in terms of dispensing a slurry, it is considered to be within the scope of this invention that this is to include any kind of a flowable medium.
Within the construction industry, it is common to pump a cement slurry through a hose to be dispensed at a desired location. One of these desired locations is within a block wall.  Blocks, either cement or cinder, have enlarged center openings. It is common that when the wall is constructed to its desired height, such as six feet, that a cement slurry is pumped into the openings within the blocks at the top of the wall with this slurry then flowing all the way through the openings of the blocks to the lower level of the wall. When the cement slurry hardens, an extremely strong wall structure is produced.
The normal manner of pumping this cement slurry into the openings in the top of the wall is for a human to stand on the top of the wall and hold the dispensing end of the hose and fill one opening and then move such to another opening and so forth. This hole will normally extend from the ground, such as six feet, with an additional three to four feet being held by the human above the wall during the dispensing process. This means that the human is supporting nine to ten feet of this hose which is filled with slurry. The combined weight of the hose and slurry is generally in excess of one hundred pounds. To fill the openings along an entire length of wall may take several minutes and maybe even hours. Because of the weight and the time involved plus the fact that the dispensing of the slurry is constant, this procedure becomes quickly physically exhausting to the human. It is not at all uncommon for the back of the human to just “give out”.
In the past, there have been attempts in designing some type of a hose holder to facilitate this dispensing operation. One type of such a hose holder comprise a U-shaped tube to which the hose is to be attached and the slurry to be flowed through  this tube. The tube is to be supported on the wall. The slurry is to be dispensed from the outer free end of the tube with this outer free end adapted to connect with an opening in a block within the top row of blocks of the wall. Attached to the tube and extending upwardly therefrom is a handle. A human is to maneuver himself along the wall and repeatedly pick up this tube by the handle to move the tube to new opening locations. The advantage of this type of hose holder is that it does provide a break for the individual from continuously holding the hose since the human is not holding the hose during the filling operation. However, a substantial lifting force is required each time the hose holder is moved to a new location since the human must not only lift the weight of the hose holder and the hose extending to the ground but also the weight of the slurry within both the hose holder and the hose that goes to the ground.
Also, during the last filling operation, it is desirable to precisely turn off the flow of the slurry when this last opening is filled. However, this precise shutting down of the flow very seldom occurs with a result that an over-filling occurs. This over-filling results in the cement slurry flowing down along the outside surfaces of the wall which then requires that this portion of the wall must be cleaned. There is no way to conveniently direct this flow in a different direction from this hose holder since the hose is not held by one's hand and the dispensing end of the hose holder is rigid and is designed to flow only in a downward direction into the openings of the blocks of  the wall. If redirection could occur, the user would only need to point the dispensing nozzle of the hose in a direction away from the wall which would prevent the outside surface of the wall from becoming contaminated.